1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system which enables managing, e.g., a current location within a facility or managing allocation of an appropriate power supply in regard to a device used in the facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of devices are carried into an operating room in an operating department as needed, and they are connected with an outlet to be used. These devices are replaced with equivalent devices as required when, e.g., an inconvenience occurs, or unplanned devices may be used in accordance with needs during an operation. Further, a need for urgently borrowing a device that has been already carried into another operating room may arise. An ME engineer performs an operation of managing these devices, but always grasping where each device is present is difficult. Therefore, there is a concern that a location of a device is unknown when required and an urgent measure cannot be rapidly taken.
A medical information recording system that records medical information, e.g., patient biomedical information during an operation, behavior information of, e.g., an operator, images during an operation, or operating information of various medical devices in chronological order is known (see, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-280455). When this technology is utilized, it is possible to know that a device is used in an operation. However, a location concerning a device that is placed in an operating room but is not working cannot be managed.
Further, in order to avoid a problem, e.g., a shutdown of an electrical device due to activation of a breaker, a management operation of allocating an appropriate power supply system to each electrical device is required, but this is carried out based on a judgment by the ME engineer.
As explained above, in facilities, e.g., a hospital, management of locations of devices that are moved to many places or management of allocating a power supply to each electrical device is substantially manually carried out, and a burden imposed on a manager is large, and accurate management is difficult.